Akane iro no Yakusoku
by Uchiha Harumi
Summary: Após os ataques de Pain contra Konoha uma nova Kunoichi surge, ansiando apenas uma coisa, retornar para casa. Promessas antigas e laços perdidos, agora ela tem uma segunda chance para quem sabe mudar o seu destino... -Vários casais- SPOILERS DO MANGÁ


_**Akane-iro no Yakusoku **_

**  
Fic gentilmente revisada pela Aiko-chan, que aceitou ser minha beta! 8D **

_**  
Disclaimer**_

_**Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Estou apenas fazendo uso do meu pouco tempo livre, escrevendo uma história sem fins lucrativos...**_

_**Importante: Não é Yaoi! XD  
**_

__

**Trilhos de Areia**

Em meio ao deserto, uma figura encapuzada caminhava em passos lentos, com bastante dificuldade... Usando como apoio o que parecia uma katana, a pessoa se esforçava ao máximo a cada passo que dava.

O sol escaldante e o vento quente que lhe batia no rosto semi-coberto por um capuz, dificultavam ainda mais a tarefa de seguir em frente. Estava perdendo as forças nos pés e sua garganta estava seca, havia dias que não encontrara nenhuma gota de água em sua frente e não trazia nenhuma reserva consigo... Sabia que não aguentaria mais um dia naquelas condições, mas o instinto de seguir em frente era muito mais forte do que a razão.

Depois de mais alguns quilômetros exaustantes, suas pernas começaram a ficar dormentes e a sua visão estava ficando turva. Já não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo adiante e por mais que se esforçasse, sabia que não poderia fazer muito mais... Estava desistindo...

Percebendo o quanto a vida era irônica... Ter conseguido chegar tão longe e depois de tudo acabaria morrendo ali, no meio do nada, longe de casa e de sua família.

"-Eu sinto muito... Não consigo mais...", Não pode conter o murmúrio quase inaudível antes de ir ao chão, inconsciente...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Perto das fronteiras do País do Vento, Temari, Matsuri e outro time patrulhavam os arredores. O tempo estava mudando, e logo uma tempestade de areia iria se iniciar... Sabendo o quanto andar em uma tempestade era perigoso e dos riscos de se perder em meio a ela Temari achou mais sensato procurar um abrigo próximo para esperar com o time que o tempo se acalmasse.

O vento estava começando a ficar cada vez mais forte, e Temari ordenou para que todos se apressassem na procura de algum abrigo. Quando avistou uma pequena formação rochosa grande o suficiente para abrigar a todos, seguiram com dificuldade contra o vento forte em direção a mesma.

Matsuri, que estava um pouco mais atrás dos demais, teve sua atenção desviada para algo que encontrava se caído ao chão, quase totalmente coberto pela areia. Ao se aproximar cautelosamente, pôde perceber que se tratava de uma pessoa, estava inconsciente, mas aparentava ainda estar com vida.

Temari percebeu que a ex-aluna de seu irmão Gaara não estava acompanhando o grupo e antes que pudesse dar qualquer sermão na garota, esta lhe chamou pedindo por ajuda...

"-Temari-san, o que faremos com ele?", A menina perguntou assim que Temari e os demais se aproximaram.

"-... Não temos outro jeito... Não podemos deixá-lo aqui, o levaremos conosco.", A líder do esquadrão falou, levantando e tomando o caminho para o abrigo temporário, sendo seguida pelos os outros, que carregavam o misterioso encapuzado.

Não demorou muito até alcançarem a pequena formação rochosa que outrora havia sido descoberta, e todos se acomodaram para se proteger da tempestade que já havia ganhado intensidade.

Como não havia muito que fazer ali visto que teriam de esperar o tempo melhorar, Temari resolveu que seria o momento oportuno para averiguar a identidade da pessoa que salvaram há pouco.

Todos olhavam a figura que encontrava se deitada em um dos cantos do local, e estavam curiosos em saber os motivos que fizeram uma pessoa entrar no deserto, aparentemente sem nenhum conhecimento sobre o terreno e sem portar nada consigo além das roupas do corpo... Tinha muita sorte de ter sido encontrado ainda com vida naquele deserto impiedoso.

Após esse pensamento, Temari levantou de onde estava e se aproximou do desacordado.

Matsuri e os outros acompanharam a sua líder e ficaram atentos aos movimentos da irmã do Kazekage. Ao retirar o capuz que impedia a visualização do rosto da figura, houve um espanto geral... A pessoa que haviam salvado não era _ele_ e sim, _ela_...

Uma mulher, e seu rosto estava ferido... Era visível que aqueles ferimentos não eram normais, haviam sido causados por algum objeto cortante... provavelmente uma arma shinobi. Ela deveria ter se envolvido em alguma batalha no caminho e o que quer que ela fosse não era uma pessoa comum, visto que carregava consigo uma katana, que haviam encontrado junto com a mesma.

Sua feição estava abatida, mas não seria por menos, já que a viagem não deveria ter sido uma das melhores. Teriam muito que perguntar a ela quando acordasse... Só esperavam que ela não representasse nenhum problema para Suna no futuro...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Em sua sala, o Kazekage de Suna estava em mais um dia de sua rotina, ler e assinar papéis... Após todos os eventos do seu sequestro pela Akatsuki, Gaara havia perdido o seu Bijuu e consequentemente deixado de ser um Jinchuuriki, mas ainda mantinha seus jutsus de areia e seu título de Kazekage.

Devia muito a Konoha... Principalmente a Naruto... Aquele que arriscou a própria vida para salvar a sua. Será que este havia conseguido trazer de volta a vila o seu companheiro de equipe?

Ficou sabendo que a Akatsuki estava agindo e também chegou a seus ouvidos que Konoha fora atacada pela organização criminosa. Chegando quase a sua total destruição... Lamentava não ter tido conhecimento dos fatos antes, pois teria ido pessoalmente ajudar.

Estava tão absorto que só voltou à realidade quando ouviu as batidas de alguém a sua porta. Provavelmente seria sua irmã Temari, voltando com o relatório de sua ronda diária...

"-Entre...", Dirigindo seu olhar para aporta a sua frente, disse calmamente. Assim que Temari adentrou o local, Gaara pôde perceber que esta se encontrava com uma expressão muito preocupada para alguém que estava retornando de uma patrulha rotineira.

"-O que houve de errado, Temari?", Não conseguiu conter o tom de preocupação na voz, apesar de manter a sua expressão séria de sempre.

A Suna-nin aproximou-se da mesa de seu irmão Kazekage e após respirar fundo resolveu reportar o ocorrido em sua ronda diária nas fronteiras de Suna.

"-Gaara, acho que temos um problema...", Ela pausou por um momento assim que notou a feição sempre tão calma de seu irmão ser alterada, mas prosseguiu assim que o viu lhe fazer um pedido silencioso para que continuasse com seu relato.

"-Estávamos terminando a nossa patrulha, como sempre, quando a Matsuri encontrou uma mulher desacordada em meio às areias", Ela sabia que sua preocupação quanto à mulher que encontraram poderia ser apenas uma paranóia, mas não poderiam baixar a guarda.

"-Não sabemos nada sobre ela, já que não carregava nada consigo além de uma katana...", Ela falou por fim, esperando a reação do seu irmão.

"-E onde ela está agora?",O líder de Suna estava começando a ficar preocupado com essa aparente "invasão" das fronteiras de sua vila, mas dado aos acontecimentos recentes no mundo shinobi, não estranharia que uma guerra estivesse para se iniciar novamente.

"-A trouxemos junto conosco, e ela está aos cuidados da ala médica no momento...", a Kunoichi respondeu rapidamente ao Kazekage.

"-Estava desidratada e muito debilitada... E ainda não recobrou a consciência...", acrescentado logo em seguida... "-O que faremos com ela, Gaara?", Estava frustrada no momento... Haviam muitas perguntas a fazer a mulher misteriosa, mas como esta não se encontrava em condições, ela teria de esperar até que a mais nova hospede de Suna acordasse e acabasse de vez com toda aquela angústia que estava sentindo.

"-Você fez bem...", O ex-jinchuuriki refletiu por um breve momento e assim que tomou sua decisão dirigiu seu olhar a irmã, "-Me leve até ela...", Ele disse com um olhar firme e levantando se de sua cadeira, parando em frente a kunoichi.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Após ser guiado ao quarto que estava sendo ocupado pela mulher que havia sido salva pelos companheiros de sua irmã. O Kazekage adentrou o mesmo juntamente com Temari.

Observou o aposento... Encontravas se com as janelas abertas, sendo iluminado pelos raios solares e uma leve brisa deixava o ambiente ameno... Nem parecia que estavam em um país de clima desértico...

Viu sua a irmã aproximar se do leito no centro do quarto em total silêncio e fez o mesmo, acompanhando a... Assim que pôde visualizar o rosto da forasteira desacordada, passou a analisar suas feições.

Uma mulher de pele clara... Tinha os cabelos escuros, em um tom roxo. Não aparentava ser muito mais velha que sua irmã Temari... O seu rosto era delicado e por algum motivo desconhecido, ela lhe parecia inexplicavelmente familiar...

**oOoOoOo**

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Estreando a minha primeira fic! \o/**_

_**OMG! O que será que Gaara fará com a moça? **_

_**O que vai acontecer? Por que ela estava no deserto sozinha? De onde ela veio? E o mais importante, quando diabos eu vou dizer o nome dela? **_

_**As respostas estarão no próximo capítulo...! Ou não... ;p *apanha***_

_**Aos fãs de romances, me aguardem! *sorriso maligno***_

_**E às fãs do Itachi-sama, fiquem avisadas de que ele terá bastante importância na história! *marketing* **_**;D**

_**Reviews e sugestões serão bem vindas.**_

_**Obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo!**_


End file.
